30 Kisses Shiho x Shinichi
by Celestie
Summary: He's a detective. She's a scientist. The reason why they are meant for each other...find it out when you read. Shiho –x Shinichi : LJ 30kisses
1. 1 Realization ::9 dash::

**30 Kisses ****Realization**

**Title:** Realization (by SakuraHanami / Celestial Sakura)  
**List:** 30Kisses #9 dash  
**Fandom:** Meitantei Conan (Case Closed)  
**Pairing:** Miyano Shiho x Kudo Shinichi  
**Any Applicable Warnings: **For Everyone / G-Ratings / K

He got the news pretty late. Later than he had preferred. Heck, he was the detective here and he wasn't even fully informed about his surroundings.

"You're leaving us?" Kudo Shinichi asked, pretending to be unconcerned and passive. He stood at the doorframe to her room in Agasa-hakase's mansion. "When?"

With a soft 'click' Miyano Shiho closed her trunk. Busily but calmly she turned to her handbag and controlled whether she had put in the necessary things already. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

She closed her handbag and turned with an annoyed facial expression towards Shinichi. "Actually I thought I should have gotten used to the fact that detectives are curious on principle...and the fact that _you_ are one, Shinichi."

He raised his eyebrow. "So?"

She sighed defeated and her western blue eyes stared into his Asian ones. "I want to look for the apartment my parents had inhabited when they had lived. In the US."

"Why now?"

"Akemi was a smart woman. She had left hints and such...and knew I someday would find them...and one said that about my parent's house. And these facts I just found out recently. Why do you ask?"

"Shiho...even if the Black Organization is down, another mafia organization will follow, maybe someone from the BO escaped? Maybe he's seeking revenge now." Shinichi shook his head with a sigh. "Though there aren't any evidences or hint now, I know it is like that. And because of that it isn't save jet to just travel to the US like it is a vacation trip."

"Look, Shinichi, _I_ was the one being paranoid because of the Black Organization. But that was _then_, when they were present danger. But _now_ when I have a bit of confidence in this limited peace you come and try to talk me out of it!" Shiho narrowed her eyes in slight displeasure. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

Now it was Shinichi's turn to frown, but not in displeasure but in slight worry. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because of exactly this reaction." She answered, referring to their newest discussion. She stepped towards Shinichi and glared at him. "Out. Now."

First Shinichi just stared at her thoughtfully. But when she started pushing him forcefully out of her room he opened his mouth and said: "When will you return?"

But as soon as he was past the doorframe she closed the door a bit louder than he expected.

Of course no-one missed to throw a departure party for Shiho. Although she seemed to unapproachable a lot of people had seen past that façade of Shiho and she became dear to many. And even if Shiho didn't say it out aloud she was happy with that.

That evening a bunch of the closest friends of Shiho (and Shinichi) stormed into Agasa-hakase's house and started to celebrate for Shiho to return soon after leaving them. Everyone had brought with him something. Cake, cookies, snacks, beverage and presents. Some came with some requests of what Shiho can bring then as souvenirs, others just were there to spend the last time together with Shiho before they'd be apart for a longer time.

Shiho let it all happen mainly with a passive expression, now and then with a gentle and also warm smile.

Shinichi couldn't help and always look at her that evening. He was indeed still worried, seemingly for no reason. To Shiho everything could happen while being in America like to every other person on earth. But knowing that put no ease to Shinichi's mind.

Ran just got dragged away from Shiho by Sonoko when Shinichi saw another chance to talk to the blond scientist. He walked over to the beverage table, filled two glasses with some alcoholic drink he thought Shiho might like and gave a dash of another alcoholic liquid into each glass. Then he walked over to Shiho and sat down next to her, pushing the glass in front of her.

The blond raised an eyebrow when seeing the glass with the clear-colored liquid and looked at Shinichi enquiringly.

"See, no one wants you to leave."

"That's the natural reaction of humans."

"So you are not happy?"

"I haven't said that."

Shinichi shook his head. "So why aren't you at least showing a bit of happiness? It would show the others that their party was working."

"Working?"

Shinichi grinned at her his trademark grin. "Aw, Shiho. Everyone knows how much you yearn to see something of your family. Even if it's only a letter of your sister Akemi, a picture of your parents or somewhere one of them liked to be...it makes you feel close to them for a short while. And we all want to show you that we really want you to find that apartment."

Shiho frowned. "You sounded pretty different only some hours ago. Such a sudden change of mind?"

"Why 'sudden'?" Shinichi grinned. "Like you said, it's some hours ago... " He took a sip of his drink. "And the sooner you leave to find it, the sooner you can return to us. That's what everyone wishes."

Thoughtfully Shiho took a sip, only to pause for a brief while. "Sherry." She spoke in slight surprise.

"Only a dash, but yes."

She looked at him enquiringly but he just smiled and drank his beverage, while looking at the others all going around, partying, now and then turning to Shiho and Shinichi and waved or smiled or shouted something at them.

Shinichi gave her one last warm smile. His blue eyes glinted. Then he stood up and walked over to Ran, starting a conversation with his childhood crush.

Shiho_ was_ sad that she would leave Tokyo, even Japan, not forever but for quite a time. But she was happy that there were so nice people, her friends, all those who became a second family to her, waiting here in Japan for her return. That meant returning would be always worthy.

Shiho was happy, and still she felt left out somehow...when she looked at Shinichi...and Ran. She wasn't sure whether Shinichi still had feelings for his childhood friend, and she wasn't sure why she was troubled because of that. She shouldn't care, right? So why did she?

"Akemi..." she whispered sadly.

* * *

Agasa-hakase, Ran, Sonoko, the Detective Boys, some unnamed people (for the reader, not for Shiho) and of course Shinichi accompanied Shiho through the airport.

Hugs, greetings, here and there a tear drop, well-wishes were exchanged. The group reached the control check points (and here I sincerely excuse for having no idea of how these terms are actually...I'm not even sure how they're in German...hits herself). It was time for the eventual farewell.

Shinichi was the last Shiho turned to. Everyone looked sort of expectantly to them. The blond scientist woman hesitated before she hugged the detective tentatively. Shinichi also hesitated, before laying his one hand on her hip, his other arm wrapping around her frail form.

She stiffened a bit but relaxed soon, leaning into the hug.

They both felt the warmth of each other and strangely they both didn't want to let go. Shinichi inhaled her sweet scent while Shiho enjoyed his warmth.

But eventually they let go of each other. Shiho walked to the checking point, dragging her suitcases with her. Before she was examined by the control people she turned around, looking at every of her friends...and her gaze lingered on Shinichi. She felt sad. She felt like leaving something important behind. More important than only her family and friends. Something like...her heart.

She shook her head and turned around again, facing the way to her plane. She was controlled, her things were and she stepped through the barrier, away from her current home, her friends. She didn't want to turn around to face them again. Shiho was afraid she'd run back to them.

Shinichi watched her silently as the other waved at her but Shiho didn't turn around anymore. He watched her retreating form, her slender body... Shinichi knew what his heart told him but did he have enough courage and consideration to do so?

But with every step Shiho got farer away from him Shinichi felt like something within him was going, too.

He couldn't let her go just like that.

Before any of the others could realize Shinichi already sprinted off towards the check points. He was sporty and loved playing soccer. He was fast.

Rudely he shoved the people who were currently checked aside, shouting an apologize.

"Hey you, you aren't..." The security woman at the control point couldn't finish her protest, she didn't even react fast enough to stop Shinichi as he rushed past her and the barrier.

Ran and the others stared open mouthed, some of them confused of why Shinichi did this. Only the romantic-addicted Sonoko had an idea.

Shiho only heard hurried footsteps and some turmoil somewhere behind her. But she still refused to turn around. Only when the footsteps were directly coming her way she turned - and her body was crushed against a male, taller and warm body.

She gasped, knowing the scent. "Shin-" She was silenced by his lips that crashed down onto hers. It was a breathtaking kiss. Shinichi held her firmly, while tasting her. Instinctively Shiho wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes, responding to the sudden kiss.

None of them though rational at this time. What mattered was the kiss ...as well as the two of them. The time stopped as two, who were keeping their feelings for each other away, let loose of their emotions. Shinichi's doubts whether to do_this_ disappeared. He had been pondering on it because it was selfish just to take Shiho like that. He might get her not to go. But it was selfish. So it just was a farewell kiss. He realized.

Shiho wanted it all along. Deep down in her heart she knew it, but denied. It was Shinichi she would miss the most. That was a fact...and it showed how she felt about him. She realized.

As they parted for air Shiho opened her eyes and the two of them looked into each other's eyes.

"I'll be waiting." Shinichi said.

A light blush dusted Shiho's cheeks as she gave him a genuine smile. "I know." With that she turned away...and it wasn't difficult not to turn around. Because she knew for sure that she wouldn't lose Shinichi even if she went far away.

Two lovers parted...to be reunited again someday.

* * *

Author's Note next time. Thank you (wanna review, please?). 


	2. 2 I'm With You ::20 the road home::

**30 Kisses I'm With You**

**Title:** I'm With You (by SakuraHanami)  
**List:** 30 Kisses #9 the road home  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Meitantei Conan/Case Closed)  
**Pairing:** Miyano Shiho x Kudo Shinichi  
**Any Applicable Warnings: **For Everyone / G-Ratings / K

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Detective Conan, except some manga volumes and the 2nd movie. I also don't own _I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne which I actually used for the title.

**: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :**

It was over. But somehow Shinichi didn't feel like cheering or something like that. He was relieved that he won the fight against the perilous Black Organisation but he didn't feel like a winner.

Maybe it was because so many fell. The loss on their side was great to get down the villains.

But then he thought of his friends and family, his beloved ones at home. They were save now and he hadn't to lie anymore. The loss was worth it. He hoped that someday he could convince himself about that.

A soft moan in the plane room pulled him out of his thoughts. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. "Hey, Shiho, how are you feeling?"

"Miserable," She answered honestly with coughing to get her voice clear again. "...it's over, isn't it?"

Shinichi hesitated a bit. "Remember, it never is. There will always be organisations and groups like the Black Organisation." He convinced his lips to smile. "However...for now it's over."

Her smile she returned was a bit more sincere than his. Her blue eyes glinted in relief.

He couldn't bear this.

"How?" He asked.

"Shinichi?" Shiho whispered in confusion.

"How can you be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like everything will be okay?! Like ...nothing will change to the worse now?! Like...you can just go on?!" Shinichi's voice rose with every word, he noticed barely as he leaned closer to Shiho, his face twisted in pain.

Shiho's eyes were wide in surprise, maybe also in mental pain. "Shin-"

"Don't start with something like 'Let me pretend it's like that.' or "You're tired, get a clear head first.' or something like that!" All the stress...

"Shin-"

"You just _can't_ start slacking off now, now that we came so far! One danger taken the sting out of isn't enough! If you pretend now that everything is okay, nothing will change for the better!" All the strain...

"Shin-"

"Just like this!" He motioned with furious gesture towards her scarred body on the plane bed. "You were so careless! You were ready to throw everything away only...only because Gin shot? Just how dumb-"

"SHINICHI!" Shiho bellowed at him now, her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed to a grim line. Her upper body rose slightly up of her bed, until she winced, hissed in sudden pain and bit her lip.

Shinichi jumped up from is seat and bent over to her, laying his hands on her shoulder and back to help her back onto the bed. However his pain wasn't forgotten.

And he was silent.

"Shinichi," Shiho spoke gently. Sometime lately she changed from calling him by his surname to calling him by his given name. Shinichi did the same with addressing her. The fight against the Black Organization bound them together. "Shinichi, I perfectly know how you feel... lately we're stressed, strained, there was so much to think of, so much depending on one thing, one thought, one problem, one person, or just one second.

"We kept pushing us beyond our limits. It was hard and we often were so frustrated to no end. Sometimes it didn't work what we have been working on for so long, sometimes we were just blind.

"Shinichi... you were the one keeping a logical mind when needed, but getting so passionate at times... but one thing was only like you. Only you can be like that in the most difficult times. You never gave up. A detective-thing, isn't it?" Shiho paused and chuckled.

Wish pained expression Shinichi watched her almost carefree attitude after such a cruel victory.

"Stupid detective!" She spoke softly, looking straight into his eyes. "I really gained too much. So many loved ones...so many precious and happy moments since I'm with all of you. Do you really think I'd just let these go once I finally found true happiness?"

Shinichi sceptically and hesitantly spoke up. "But...you threw yourself into the line of fire!"

She smiled. "Because otherwise you would be here instead of me, most likely dead."

"What gave you the idea...?" Shinichi asked, now much calmer, much straighter thinking, much more aware of the pressure that still was there, even if it shouldn't be. "What gave you the idea that I'd die? And not hurt?"

Shiho's smile twisted into a halfhearted smirk. "Call it female intuition, detective-san. And instinct, because that was what led me to being shot.

"And I'm not slacking off." She continued on. "I'm just resting, trying not to let too many different and opposite emotions get to me, which is currently your case.

"I'm not pretending or dreaming. Because you're here with me."

"Huh?"

She chuckled again. "Shinichi, when I just woke up, I found you at my side. Every morning I wake up to hope that I'm not dreaming my current life. That I'm not being lulled into sleep, into security that turns out to be fake or only my imagination's game. Everytime I see you guys I'm so sure that everything must be a dream for you all are so dear to me...and yet it was too realistic to be one.

"No, I'm not pretending." She smiled tiredly at Shinichi, who decided to give her a small smile in return. And somehow it wasn't even that difficult.

"Hey Shiho...is it because of the painkillers they gave you or why are you suddenly so...emotional?"

Shiho snorted. "Nah, who yelled at me not too long ago because his mix of emotions?"

He didn't say anything but sat down on the chair before he decided to speak. "Shiho...I'm sorry. For...yelling at you."

"Now...finally the long awaited apologize." She scoffed softly and smiled. "I told you already that I understand you actions."

"It's-"

"Polite, I know." She finished his sentence and then yawned.

"You're tired, you should sleep." Shinichi remarked, tugging the quilt over her shoulders

"Mm...heh, Shinichi?" She wormed her right arm free, the other one being connected with the drip, and lifted it up to Shinichi's face.

"Hm?" Confused he observed her hand that stopped shortly in front of his jaw.

"Would you be sad if I had died?"

The tiniest hint of anger flashed in Shinichi's eyes. "Of course, because your death means a loss, and it would have left me as only one with the experience of being shrunk and so on...besides, you're the one inventing that stupid sort of pill." He complained loudly. He sighed and added: "And, not to forget...I promised to protect you, no matter what. Remember?"

She smiled tiredly. "I never forgot." Tenderly she touched Shinichi's jaw. A strange, not uncomfortable chill ran down his spine. Her touch was cool, even if she had been lying in the warmth. She did lose a lot of blood.

"I'm not slacking off or anything... It's just...you are here...I am here...we are on our way home." Her finger trailed up along his jar, towards his cheekbone.

"They're all waiting for us." Shinichi agreed.

"I can't wait to come home and hear them say: _Welcome back!_" She chuckled and a small but sincere smile wormed its way onto Shinichi's face. "But actually...," She paused, her hand caressing his cheek tenderly. "Actually, I can wait..."

Her hand slid down from his cheek towards his collar, with her finger trailing down his neck, leaving a tingling trail and Shinichi suppressed the urge to lean closer. However as she reached his collar she gently grabbed it and pulled his upper body towards her, until Shinichi's and Shiho's face were barely some minor inches apart.

And then Shinichi felt her lips touching his ear. He could feel her warm breath brushing against his ear. And when she started speaking, her soft, weakened but still melodic voice, he felt a pleasurable chill going through his body.

"You...are my anchor. All the time, since we've personally met." She paused. Shinichi stayed silent, wishing her to continue one speaking. "Shinichi, you are the one being at my sister's side as last person she spoke to, touched ...she trusted you. And, you... are the one person I fell for. I can wait...because I'm with you." Her lips slid from his ear across his cheek towards the corner of his mouth, where she pressed a feather-light, innocent kiss on not exactly his lips.

Still, it left Shinichi breathless for the moment. The corner of his mouth, where her lips kissed him was burning. Where her lips have touched him, it was tingling. His heart...why was it racing?

Shiho released him with a smile. He could see that she was already half asleep, her usually clear eyes totally unfocused. But they shone with genuine love. "Smile for me...will you?" She whispered, almost inaudible, but Shinichi still understood.

Before Shiho really surrendered herself to sweet sleep she caught a glimpse of the most sincere smile Shinichi gave her since she woke up. Was there love she saw in his eyes...?

**: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :**

**Author's Note time!** Actually I should learn maths stuff and such (even if I still have holidays! ;; ), but since I should have an entry soon, why not now... Still, I hope you like it! (Because my English can be...weird?...yeah...)

Yeah, I'm a new idiot who takes the challenge of **30kisses**..._::clears throat::_ Okay, after I was almost purged off the Claim-List because I somehow tagged my first entry stupid I again come with a way shorter entry...shorter than my standards at least. And I just found out that I'm constantly writing fluff... .. And now and then sickening sweet clichés? Does that show that I, self-proclaimed reverier/dreamer, am also hopelessly romantic? My, my, my...

Okay, who thinks Shiho –x- Shinichi needs more fans? Although I'm quite happy that I find a lot of people who think Shiho/Ai would fit better with Shinichi than Ran would. ...AND my 30kisses stuff will sometimes be AU, I mean...I sometimes want to write about Shinichi & Shiho when they were smaller...and I'm not allowed to take Conan and Ai, so...

And the lovely reviews I got! Thankies so much for the constructive critism (Note to myself: A/Ns only in the middle of a fic when's a crack-fic!)! ...even though I haven't answered all of the reviews yet...

Review? Please? _::puppy dog eyes::_


	3. 3 Valentine's Genuine Deception ::23::

**30 Kisses ****Valentine's Genuine Deception**

**Title:** Valentine's Genuine Deception (by SakuraHanami/Celestial Death Sakura)  
**List:** 30 Kisses #23 candy  
**Fandom:** Detective Conan (Meitantei Conan/Case Closed)  
**Pairing:** Miyano Shiho x Kudo Shinichi  
**Any Applicable Warnings: **For Everyone / G-Ratings / K

And it's Detective Conan-verse-AU

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Detective Conan, except some manga volumes and the 2nd movie.

: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :

Sweet romantic love hung in the air. It was ever-present lately. And especially today. The calendar showed that it was 14th February. And every halfway-sane girl knew and loved that date. Valentine's Day, where you give your sweetheart or crush a sweet present.

This date also was popular for confessions. Or for just simply going out. However the girls in Japan were crazy after Valentine's Day. And they probably were the only ones. No other country had such a deep-going tradition with Valentine's Day and also creating a twin-day called St. White's Day, although this special day's (Valentine's Day) origin didn't lie in Japanese history.

But the girls weren't affected by that at all. In fact they probably didn't even know it, and they didn't care. All they cared for were their crushes, loves, candy and chocolate. Not that the boys blamed them. They got sweet stuff and lovely romantic girls for free!

The Teitan High School was a well-educating school with serious teachers and students, everyone fulfilling their duties if needed. There were always some exception but that wasn't important.

But the High School made one mistake: The council consisted mainly of girls. Teenage girls. And that meant they just _had_ to come up with some crazy idea featuring romantic Valentine.

"Did you hear?" Sonoko asked, waving the monthly school newspaper in her hand. Only that this wasn't the monthly issue but a special Valentine's issue. "Oh my god! This day is going to be sooo romantic!" she squealed in delight and Shinichi inwardly cowered, subconsciously taking smaller steps, letting Ran and Sonoko step ahead while he fell in step with Eisuke and Shiho shortly behind the two other girls.

"Shiho-san, are you alright?" Eisuke asked with innocent big eyes. The next thing he knew was that he was face-down on the ground.

"Ooops, sorry about that, Eisuke-san!" One of their classmates said (a girl of course), some girls around her giggling while she bent down, pulling up a small package Eisuke had been tripping over nicely wrapped up in glittering paper. She helped Eisuke up with an apologetic smile, then ran away giggling with her friends but not before sparing a not-so-secretive and admiring glance at Shinichi.

"Eisuke is right," Shinichi spoke up as Eisuke moved his glasses that had been hanging off one ear of him. "You don't look well, Shiho."

"You still ask?" The redblonde shook her head at the constantly giggling girls, the overly white-red-pink decorated halls and the many banners. Bright red faces here and there, the scent of chocolate, some sweets and even the scent of a pie. Spring scent was mixed amongst all the others, although the breezes were still fresh and freezing cold. But the buds at the cherry trees and other fruit trees were already big, ready to bloom when the warmth would arrive. "I somehow feel sick..."

"So Shiho and Valentine's Day don't react well with each other." Shinichi concluded with an almost sly grin, taking a chemistry-like expression just to tease the hobby-scientist.

"Shut up, Kudo." She grumbled. Shinichi congratulated himself silently.

"Ne, aren't the people from the council great?!" Sonoko exclaimed, turning around to get the attention of the three behind. Not only are they planning on making some stalls for love-games and food stalls, they also called out for a voting!"

"What kind of voting?" Eisuke asked curiously. He peeked up at the school-newspaper which was held by Ran now.

"We shall select a Valentine's King and Queen." Ran said with a smile. "From a group of selected people. Apparently they made a survey last week for population."

"I guess we missed it." Shinichi shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is...," Sonoko snatched the newspaper out of her friend's hand and shoved it almost into Shinichi's face. "Here! Look!"

The hobby detective blinked, stepped some steps back to get a better view of the main page of this issue - and his eyes widened in surprise and mild shock. "Oh!"

"'Oh!' what?!" Shiho frowned and almost shoved Eisuke away roughly, but only almost, because she got a glimpse of the main page and she was already shocked. "Why am I in there as candidate?" Her eyes narrowed and she glared at Shinichi.

"H-Hey!" Shinichi replied with a nervous stressmark on his cheek. "Don't ask me, ask the council!"

"And Shinichi-san is candidate as well...!" Eisuke remarked. "And Ran-san!"

"Yep, that's why this year's competition is sooo cool!" Again Sonoko squealed and her friends sweatdropped nervously (except for Shiho, she deadpanned with crossed arms in front of her chest). "Ran and Shiho fighting for gaining Shinichi's love...!" She sighed dreamily. "I'm almost jealous, but I already have Makoto so..."

Ran and Shinichi had turned red, Eisuke blinked cluelessly and Shiho's cheeks were dusted in a soft color of rose. "I'm not interested in being up for being elected, let alone winning it...and especially not because Kudo might end up being the King." She said calmly with raised eyebrows.

"Everything you say!" Sonoko sang and giggled.

: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :

"It's Valentine's Day, damnit!" Shiho ranted to herself. "Why did they have to put up a competition that has pretty much nothing to do with Valentine's Day but is more likely a popularity issue?" She was sitting on the rooftop of the school eating her bento. Thank goodness for that the roof was undecorated...for how long? She was enjoying it pink-white-red-less as long as she could.

The wind was pretty cold but the clouds had moved to let the sun shine through the gapes to warm her place a bit. Soon she heard someone coming up and Shinichi's head appeared between the gap of the not-quite-open but also not-quite-closed door that led to the stairs which lead back down to the building.

"Ah, there you are!" Shinichi slipped through the gape and closed the door. Then he leaned heavily against the door with a tired sigh.

/_Is he sweating?_/ Shiho wondered silently. /_And he's out of breath?_/ "So what are you doing here? Not hanging out with Ran and Sonoko?"

"No today, thanks." Shinichi removed himself from the door and walked up to her. She was sitting close to the edge of the flat roof where some classes sometimes had P.E., her back leaning against the barred railings. He sat down next to her and it was then when she noticed the pink ribbon in his hair. "Oh, poor most-popular student of the school...," She raised an eyebrow and smirked, nodding at the ribbon. "Were the rabid fangirls after you?"

Shinichi was confused at first. "How...?" He trailed off as his hand flew up to feel his head. With a grimace he pulled out the ribbon, along with some of his hair, throwing it off the rooftop.

"Aw, you surely made one girl sad, Shinichi! It's Valentine's Day, it was obvious that something like this would happen. And this behaviour isn't really nice." She teased.

Shinichi gave up long ago asking her to address him either with his surname or his first name, but not with both. She however always did as she pleased and called him Kudo now, and Shinichi then. "See who's talking, Shiho!" Shinichi scoffed with a grin. "Isn't it tradition that the girls give the boys presents today? In your case the boys still wanna give you things?"

"No, it's because of the Valentine's Dance this evening. Again a stupid idea of the school council..."

"I see, they try to ask you out! You've been avoiding the boys today altogether. Quiet successfully, I have to admit. Somehow I'm jealous..."

Her heartbeat fastened for a brief moment but she pushed that reaction aside. "Of what? The boys?"

"Err..." It was just then that Shinichi noticed the ambiguous sense of what he just had said. "I rather meant your way of avoiding your fanboys...I'd like to avoid my fangirls as well..."

"There's one major problem, Shinichi." She spoke with a smirk, hiding the little pang of disappointment but just like with her heartbeat she ignored the feeling now. "I have my ways because I'm female...you have no such luck."

Shinichi frowned, opened his mouth to argue to her almost sexist remark, but then closed his mouth again, only to open it some seconds after that again, but not continuing the conversation. "Every year it's the same. Girls get so excited about this whole stuff...! Why are they actually so crazy after _giving_ presents rather than receiving one? St. White's day will be in a month, so..."

"Sorry, you're asking the wrong person." Shiho looked up to the sky bored. "I may be the same species, but I'm not the same kind."

"I need some plan to get them off me...for the whole day!" The genius student tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"What, Kudo? Your oh-so-intelligent head doesn't give you a good idea?" Shiho teased. Shinichi shot a small glare that was lacking sharpness at her and she of course ignored it easily. "Hook up with Ran. If you have a girlfriend the fangirls automatically take at least a bit of distance."

"Not necessarily..." Shinichi murmured, but now again in thoughts. "But it would work. Although Ran does seem to like this day... wouldn't it be more intelligent if **we**_pretend_ that we hooked up?"

Shiho slowly closed her bento box, her mind proceeding what he had said. She turned slightly red. "What?! Are you kidding?" She stood up and walked away a few steps, not facing Shinichi, who was looking at her expectantly. "I mean...why me if you can have your childhood friend? Maybe she turns out to be your one and only true love?"

"That sounds corny...," Shinichi began slowly.

"I know, that's why. Something like that fits Ran more than me."

"...but unlike you Ran likes Valentine's Day. You don't, and neither do I. So_we_ should hook up, because each of us would have a better usage out of this fake-relationship."

Shiho didn't know what she should think of the little but annoying stabbing in her chest. She may have a crush on Shinichi that eventually developed into love, but she never showed and never would, at least she didn't plan so. Because Ran had more rights to be with Shinichi. This hurt, and now it hurt even more that Shinichi was talking about something she only could dream off, only that he emphasized that it was _fake_.

Shiho only shook her head quietly and left the roof through the door to the staircase.

She left a confused Shinichi, who wondered what he had been doing wrong. He was a brilliant head, but when it came to girls he was horrible it seemed.

: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :

The schoolday came close to an end and the council was starting to announce the winners of the competition, not that Shinichi _wanted_ to care, there was only the problem that he was in on it as one of the candidates.

Officially classes were over by now and he wanted to leave school, because the clubs in the afternoon were all cancelled. He didn't dare to look into his locker because he was sure that it was not good to look at the things lots of girls had stuck up into it.

As he turned around a corner he caught a glimpse of red-blond hair. "Shi-"

"Kudo-senpai! Kudo-senpai!" Several girls gathered around him with bright or shy smiles, all of them blushing, each of them having a small package wrapped up in nice paper and a big ribbon around each present.

"Uhm..." He gulped. "Hello there, how can I help you?" He took a step back. Even if the girls were all a lot smaller than him he feared their mood-swings. At least he feared Ran's, Sonoko's, his mother's and at rare times Shiho's.

"Kudo-senpai, do you know that you outran every other candidate by far? You are Valentine's King!" One of them squealed and the rest looked like ready to faint right there and then. Quickly Shinichi looked around him, but despite some more girls standing in groups whispering with each other or now and then a lost boy, maybe also fleeing from his fangirls, he couldn't find Shiho anymore. He was sure he had seen her before...

"And do you know who Valentine's Queen is?" Another said excitedly.

"Err...?"

: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :

Shiho shook her head as she observed the scene from afar. The girls now had Shinichi cornered. The hobby detective was now pressing his back against some random locker, looking nervous at the girls in front of him. They weren't exactly rabid fangirls, but they obviously were fangirls. He didn't like either kind.

But he also couldn't go against them. He would feel guilty if he did so. That at least was what his excuse towards Shiho was one time when she asked him about it.

"Excuse me, Miyano-san." A tall student with broad shoulders came up to her, almost making her jumping in surprise since she was absorbed with thinking about Shinichi, the guy she really, really loved and never ever would admit. That was what she told herself. Her _heart_ wanted something completely different of course.

"What?" She asked impatiently, glancing up at the student. He was a senior and if she remembered right, he was the goalkeeper of Shinichi's soccer club and a good friend of his.

"I...wanted to give you something...for asking you for a dance later...you know, the Valentine's Dance." He spoke, holding up a single red rose with a candy bound to it.

She snatched the candy out of his grasp and told him: "Sorry, I'm already taken. Thanks for this anyway." With that she approached the mob of girls cornering poor Shinichi.

"And do you know who Valentine's Queen is?" Another said excitedly.

"Err...?" Shinichi didn't look like he wanted to know anyway, but it wasn't like the girls cared.

"Well, it is of cour-hey!" Shiho brushed past the girls somehow gracefully, cutting the leading girl off in process. "Miyano-senpai! What are you...?"

Shiho didn't spare a glance at her but turned towards Shinichi, his eyes wide in surprise. "Shiho?"

Shinichi wanted a fake-relationship? Well, okay, it required a credible show...and why not putting her true emotions into it for making it more than realistic for the observers?

"Shi-"

"Shhh..." She silenced him with a finger on his lips. His lips were luscious, tempting her to taste them. And for this time, after so many other times her heart wanted it she finally did, even if the actual intention for this action wasn't really what her heart wanted it to be. Forget the heart.

She placed her lips without much hesitation onto his. /_It's a show._/ She remembered herself, as painful at it turned out to be. /_There's nothing more behind this kiss...only today..._/

Soft lips against soft lips, Shiho closed her eyes, Shinichi didn't respond first.

The shocked gasps of the girls made him snap out of his daze. And then also he acted. Or was it more than an act? Anyway, his arms wormed around Shiho's small waist, pulling her flush against his body. His head leaned down to her, adding more pressure to the kiss and he finally responded.

So many emotions rushed through Shiho's head. All warm and lulling her mind into sleep. Shinichi's hug – she was surprised that he did react after all – was comfortable, secure and she fit perfectly into his arms. Or it was just her imagination, but sometimes imagination is the only thing left for an unrequited love.

Half of Shinichi's fangirls looked like ready to break down crying, the other half was looking so dreamily at the kissing couple, so full of support that it was almost scary.

Shinichi parted from Shiho, and somehow he had the feeling that he wanted more of her lips. He always had wondered whether he had deeper feelings for Shiho, he never tried to figure out. His brilliant brain was made for complex and yet structured things in life, logical thinking and solving of such problems.

But love and relationship was more than only complex. It was also illogical, that's why Shinichi barely could grasp something like love, especially if it concerned him. He was no heartless, romantic-less and loveless human. He just didn't understand these things, which was shown now clearly. These unknown feelings arising...he had a suspicion, but no evidence yet.

With big blue-turquoise eyes Shiho looked into his deep blue ones. Her hand lightly grabbed his and she pressed the candy into his palm. "Happy Valentine, Shinichi." She spoke softly, and it held such an amount of genuine affection and her soft smile was so warm, it filled Shinichi with...butterflies? Warmth, in any case. Warmth and joy.

Shinichi smiled, clasping his fingers around the candy. "Happy Valentine, my Valentine's Queen."

Maybe, maybe at St. White's Day they wouldn't be pretending the relationship anymore.

: ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) : ( - ) :

**A/N:**

Ohhh This entry is overdue, and I'm sorry for it. But originally I wanted to wait for Valentine's Day...but now that would be three days overdue...so two days are already too much and I don't wanna risk being purged off the list.

I honestly don't like how this entry turned out to be...because it's...fluff again? ...I'm soo...argh! Anyway, it's shoujo enough for Valentine's Day...I think.

Eisuke...why I brought him in? I kinda like him and his clumsy attitude (kinda reminds me of me...u.u""). I have no idea how he really is, on which side he is and such...he's just here for the fic, okay?

Nya, Happy Valentine's Day, people, even if I'm a day too early for that...

Review, please? Thanks


End file.
